<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少年寄叶1.0&amp;寄叶1.3a同人：教官黑X司令官白的设定 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695670">少年寄叶1.0&amp;寄叶1.3a同人：教官黑X司令官白的设定</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0, YoRHa Ver 1.2, YoRHa Ver 1.3a, YoRHa Ver 1.3aa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不要在意为何这俩时间线会碰撞，逻辑都是没用的！大概就是平行世界吧！我就是脑洞爽。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少年寄叶1.0&amp;寄叶1.3a同人：教官黑X司令官白的设定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白同时是两个队伍的司令官。当然也可以构思成，他直接是M部队的司令官。<br/>
其实基地内就有传闻【人造人会产生传闻流言这种事吗？】，白和黑本身就有着特殊的关系，不为人知的关系， 不明了不明确的关系。</p><p>他们的确不是那种明确的关系，也不算事爱情的恋人关系。自己会克制且不深入，不去深究和肯定感情关系，也不拉扯彼此靠近自己。<br/>
就这样保持着距离，但又保持着暧昧。甚至用人类的角度可以看作是炮/*友，却又仍保持严谨的上下级关系。<br/>
大体都是因为，他们都有官职在身，规则和命令的压制，不能显露感情。</p><p>然而他们又都是有感情的人，也是对于部下的生死于心不忍的人。总是需要在场合下摆着脸顾全大局，却又一次次暗地里奋斗者，对上面提出抗议，并且为结果感到痛苦的人。<br/>
从而，他们在这场战争里，逐渐发现了对方也是和自己一样的类型，才会彼此靠近。<br/>
可是这又能如何呢？他们还是没法去纠正什么。<br/>
白作为更上级的人，他表现的自己更加没有感情，更加显得不尽人意。虽然他的反抗除了上面的人以外，其他人看不到，可是他从来都不摆出来，也不说明。<br/>
所以相比他，黑就显得更有人情味，更加靠近和接近自己的学生们。<br/>
作为下面的人，黑的反抗会呈现给白看。因此在白的眼里，黑是更加的富有同情心，更有人情味，会被动摇，且对M部队关爱和重视的人吧。这种隐藏感情，无数次在白的眼底爆发。<br/>
但可是在黑的角度看白，反而比较模糊和坚硬。他能感知到这名司令官有着善意的感情，却从来不多展露。即使被自己看透和提出来，被自己一次次反抗和提议，白却都可以冷酷无情的拒绝，或者下达看似苛刻的命令，从不通情达理的给他进一步靠近的理由，从始至终那份决定性的地位差距都强有力的压迫在他头上，没有次靠近时会被从气氛中撤离走。</p><p>偶尔作战中，白给出的命令过于残酷，并且黑的请愿毫无回应或被直接反驳时。面对几番几次目睹M部队全灭，黑也会对白感到愤怒，懊恼，无奈，不知如何面对。<br/>
两人基地碰面后，都是那种冰冷冷的气氛，或者说，一直维持着那种低温度的距离。<br/>
即使这样，但两个人也没有拉远远离。因为黑知道，这个人其实和自己还是像的。对于更上面，白也无能为力，如果白被质疑和反抗，就会被洗掉重来。<br/>
并且黑见识过被洗完的白。黑不喜欢这种事，但那个也没办法，一想到这种事，他就没法继续责备白了。</p><p>所以大概就是这种，在知道彼此都有一点点相似之处【部下/学生们所不知道，属于上级人物的苦闷】外，却又有着无法靠近的心情。<br/>
他们在这一次次死亡复生的战场里，作为后方指挥和目睹一切的人，用彼此这样微妙的关系，去做了微妙而无法解释清楚的事情。<br/>
就是做/*/爱吧。<br/>
用这个短暂时刻逃避和释放那些爱从的挣扎之心。<br/>
在整个过程中，两个人几乎不怎么交谈，也没多少声音，更不会提及工作和战斗。<br/>
偶尔的时候，白会从感觉上意识到上方的不对劲。他知道原因，肯定是黑有在生气。比如之前被驳回的要求，自己反驳的理论，看着M部队牺牲时自己冷漠的回应，等等….但同时，他又知道黑即使这样还是来回应他的要求。也是因为黑其实很温柔，试图去理解他的苦衷，并且帮彼此都脱离失去学生/部下的痛苦，才继续来找他的。</p><p>在这么多年中。即使白被洗了，但他还是会一次次找到黑。就像这是他最基本程序里的一个部分一样。<br/>
虽然洗完的刚开始，他会保持着司令官冷漠的态度与距离。可是在后面发展起来后，他有总会拾得感情，产生反抗，生出质疑，并且再次因理解而靠近黑。<br/>
黑也看得出来白每次都会但发生改变，每次都在反抗，都会变成和太一样的人。所以黑一次次等着白回到身边。<br/>
但是黑只是永远都保持自己原本的那个样子，和白从头开始。所以他从来不会忘记他们倆的地位差，从来不忘记自己作为教官的职责，也从来不忘记在任务不合理时为了争取学生活命而对白勃然大怒。</p><p> </p><p>【然后一个片段】</p><p>白又一次把M部队投入了不可能完成的任务里，对于黑的反抗和质疑统统驳回，最后让M部队除了九号外，在全灭下勉强完成了任务。<br/>
而他在之前的一个任务里是，就因为他独自反抗上级，被洗了….和舞台最后一样，若叶最后回来发现了司令官的不同，他知道白发生了什么。<br/>
后然这次任务里，其实白已经在这个期间再次产生动摇了。他感到心痛，但是没让若叶他们看出来。每次他想到黑反抗自己时提出的那些话，就让他又有些羡慕，又因为无法回应而纠结万分。<br/>
他知道自己和黑彼此靠近的事，和那些会偷偷想去做的事。即使他洗完后性格有点变了，纠结的思绪也没有那么复杂了，可是他仍义无反顾的接近黑。</p><p>这回任务结束后。他带着若叶，一脸冷漠的样子站在基地的通道里等着M部队归来。<br/>
那是一副作为上级人员，对于战役结果理所当然无表情的态度。会被人看作是高高在上，单纯等待结果汇报的姿态。<br/>
然后尽头走来的黑，却是因从战场归来而浑身脏兮兮，衣服破破烂烂的。虽说他不用怎么战斗，但还是有被治疗后处理的伤口包扎。<br/>
而他身后跟着的九号。九号那副很疲倦，很受打击，很痛苦的样子，眼罩下都是泪，抱着其他人的黑盒走了出来。<br/>
此时此刻，整体气氛就很不妙。黑浑身都有一种藏起来，却还是能被察觉到的怒气，都是对这次策略和任务的不满。只是他无法随意的在九号表现出来，可仍让人觉得他如果他下一秒就上去揍白一拳，都是很有可能的。仿佛在教官的形象下，有什么东西要萌芽爆发。<br/>
司令官则维持着满意的表情，甚至让人觉得他在笑，仿佛下一刻就会去赞扬这次任务结果，摆出不尽人意的一面。他对黑的表情不为所动，也不露多余的神情，就很公事公办的阐述了这次作战的评价，和简短的寒暄，比如“完成的很好，目标达成”“虽然损失惨重，但是这样一来我也很期待M部队下一次的作战”等等…<br/>
黑就绷着脸【你知道他那张俊脸，绷着的时候其实蛮可怕的】就这样站在那里瞪着白。听完后，也用低沉的嗓音，公事公办的回应了几句，这其中流露出一种摸不透的，具有讽刺之意的情绪在里面。<br/>
白知道黑的火气持续了很久，从作战开始就有了。<br/>
其实白从上面看着战况，内心何尝不苦？从黑的角度出发，他也知道黑更痛苦，更何况黑看着自己的学生一个一个死掉。<br/>
白虽然现在保持着清然的态度微笑着，但内心却是另一种感受。望着黑细微动着的每个表情，揣摩那份压制许久的心情。看着M部队最后残存的九号的痛苦弱小，以及黑和九号者之间的师生关系，白都有种想要突破自己这层司令官的外壳，去用感情扭转局势的冲动。当然这是不可能做到的。</p><p>随后白对若叶发号施令，比如带着九号去复活其他人的义体之类的。若叶就去找九号了。白则转身看似潇洒的离开，根本不给予任何关切，在黑看来他就是如此的冷漠。<br/>
只是在走出一段距离后，内心涌出了难以控制的情绪，或者说下意识让白去寻求什么，而使得他停了下来。<br/>
扭头看回去，眼里映出了远处通道那头的黑和九号和若叶。这让他有一种自己排除在外，很远很远，永远都无法和他们三个那样表露出感情的寂寞与挫败感。<br/>
尤其是见到黑拍着九号的肩，安抚了学生几句是的态度。那些“辛苦了“”剩下的拜托了”“好好休息”之类的话，也是上级人员会用的惯例性的词语，可是在这里，作为M部队的教官，黑对九号说出来的话，就会显得很真切，很诚意，很温柔。<br/>
白突然就开口叫住了黑。<br/>
先前还对九号露出平静的长辈之容的黑，突然就有一点点表情转变，是那种绷紧后却难掩揪心的神色。虽然他没露出来没让九号注意到。<br/>
白保持着司令官的面孔，从容的叫他一会去找自己。<br/>
黑一听就知道白的意思，那是两个人要去做的意思。<br/>
顿时复杂的情绪在黑的胸口内油然而生，像是把他从刚才的硝烟的战局里剥离出来，单纯寻求满足的诡异感。但却又是彼此熟知苦衷，寻求安慰的渴望感。甚至这其中带着一种作为上级存在的压迫感，同时又包含了同病相怜之人的理解于扶持。<br/>
这是种让黑无法呼吸，却又无法拒绝的东西。<br/>
所以他维持表情应了声。瞧这白扬长而去，转身交代了九号几句后就把九号交给若叶，自己跟着离开了。</p><p>最终他们去了两个人熟悉的房间内。<br/>
关门的瞬间，一切都如同被分隔开。<br/>
刚才发生的凄惨的战争，统统都烙印在皮肤上。却又让他们剥下这层皮，在煎熬的心情和逃避的痛苦中，把内部的东西甩给了对方。<br/>
于是，又是一场无言的结合与宣泄。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>